Yu Yu Hakusho
by luvydovey78
Summary: Tsubaki Urameshi has been having weird dreams lately and her brother Yusuke hasn't been making it any better. He's barely home and when he is he's usually cover in cuts and bruises. UNDER REVISION!
1. Memories

_**"You really are a fool."**_

_**Tsubaki took her eyes off the bento and looked up at the demon. The demon's feet looked like white high-heeled boots with white sea shells lined up on the back that reached up to her knees. The demon's legs were deep blue like the rest of her body that wasn't cover by the teal bandages that only covered its private areas. The girl had never seen the demon's face because it was cover by the light blue glass of her seashell helmet.**_

_**"Why do you keep coming here just to give me food?"**_

_**Tsubaki unwrapped the light green cloth that covered the bento and opened the box. She put the lid on the bottom and handed it to the demon. The demon sighed and took the bento from her tiny hands and sat on the wooden floor. Tsubaki turned her back and started walking out the abandon warehouse knowing that the demon wont eat in front of her. **_

_**"Wait a minute."**_

_**Tsubaki stopped where she was and turned to look at the demon.**_

_**"Don't you have a family that you should be with? You know like a mother and father or a brother?"**_

_**The little girls face sadden at the question.**_

_**"My mommy... she's always getting drunk and my dad is never around. I used to never care about that because I had my older brother with me but now he has a girlfriend and never hangs out with me anymore."**_

_**Tsubaki looked at the ground and felt tears well up in her eyes and she tried to keep them from falling but failed. the demon set down the bento and walked toward Tsubaki and she looked up at her with tears streaming down her cheeks and the demon felt her heart-break a little.**_

_**"I'm a horrible person aren't I? I should be happy that my brother has friends and is happy but I cant help but feel lonely."**_

_**Tsubaki rubbed her tears away and tried to control her sobbing but couldn't. She stopped when she felt the demon wrap its arms around her and pull her into a hug.**_

_**"You're still a kid so it's okay to feel that way. why don't you and I make a promise, I won't leave you no matter what happens, Okay?"**_

_**The demon looked at Tsubaki and she nodded her head.**_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-***

Tsubaki slammed her fist on the noisy clock and threw her blanket off her and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. _"I'm dreaming about the past like some old man but at least it was good memory of her."_ she thought to herself as she let the warm water rush over her body. She started to wonder if that was a memory that she had forgotten or if it was just a regular dream. After doing her normal morning routine she walked to her brother's room to wake him up. "Hey Yusuke" she said in a soft and motherly tone, Yusuke stirred. Tsubaki grab his shoulder and lightly shook him "c'mon Yusuke you gotta get ready for school" Yusuke groaned "I don't wanna go today". She sighed and then reached for his blanket and pulled it from him and when she pulled it he fell to the floor with a loud thump. "You have a half an hour to get ready OK?" Yusuke sighed "fine, I'll go get ready". He got off the floor and headed for the shower mumbling something like "you're so lucky you're cute". Tsubaki walked out of his and while she prepared his boxed lunch for school she heard he drunken mother's light snoring she smiled lightly. She wasn't the best mother but no matter what she still is her mother and decided to make a lunch for her too. "Hey you ready to leave?" Tsubaki looked over her shoulder and gave a slight nod to Yusuke. "URAMESHI!" Both Tsubaki and Yusuke turned their heads to see a pissed off Kuwabara.

"Just who do you think you are dumping your stupid detective work on me!?"

"Oh come on don't be a poor sport. What good is a sidekick if he can't take a hold of the reins every once and while?"

Tsubaki looked at her older brother with a confused look on her face

"Since when did you have a job?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara stop yelling at each only to remember that Tsubaki was still here and could hear everything that they were saying.

"Oh well you know me I always get in trouble and had to take a job so that way I wouldn't get expelled." He said with a nervous laugh that made Tsubaki even more suspicious.

"If you say so..." She said as she continued walk down the street to the school.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot to tell you Urameshi, a friend of ours is going to deliver something to you, but I don't know when."

"Seriously, when are this people gonna give me break" Yusuke said with sigh and stopped walking and looked up at the school building.

"And now I gotta go school! My life couldn't get any better!" He yelled loud at no one in particular as he started walking to the school ground.

Both Kuwabara and Tsubaki followed shortly behind him. Tsubaki stopped in her tracks only to feel like someone was watching her. She quickly turned around and saw a black blur fly off the tree.

"Hey Tsubaki you ok." She turned around and looked at her brother's worried look on her face.

"Umm yea I thought I just saw something. It must have just been my imagination." Both Kuwabara and Yusuke gave each other quick look and they all walked silently to their home room.


	2. Venus

***RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG***

A sigh of relief escaped Tsubaki as she got out of her and headed toward her older brother's classroom. _"Thank goodness it's finally over" _she thought as she continued walking down the hallway. Today had seemed to drag on forever and the black blur from this morning kept haunting her mind._ "Was it really just my imagination? No the feeling of someone watching me felt too real."_

"There's no way I'm helping you out again Urameshi!"

The sound of Kuwabara's loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come on don't be such a baby, you heard Botan herself this is to big of job for me to deal with by myself"

_"Just what kind of jobs are they giving him?!" _Tsubaki thought as she started to get scared that something might happen.

"Hey Yusuke are sure you should be doing a job that you can't do by yourself?"

Yusuke looked over with a shocked look on his on face.

"Hey Tsubaki! Didn't see you there and don't worry about me I'll be fine why don't you head home without me, I don't know when I'll get back but make sure you got a big dinner waiting for me!" Yusuke said with a goofy smile as he ran out the class with Kuwabara.

Even though Yusuke had ensured her that everything was gonna be alright she still could ignore the bad feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach.

The walk home was so peaceful that it annoyed her, it had only been a couple of minutes and she already missed the loud mouthed brother. She felt the same way when she was at home, all she could hear was light snoring of her drunken mother. The rest of day seemed so bland and boring the only time she seemed to have any kind of fun at all was when she was cooking dinner. With nothing better to do she decided to take a little nap.

* * *

**_It had almost been three months since the demon had made the promise to Tsubaki and everyday after school she would go to visit her at the abandon warehouse. And even though they had gotten so close over the past few months _****_neither of them knew each other's name. Tsubaki wanted to ask what the demons name was but decided against it thinking that would only anger her. The question was still bothering her through out the day and stood quiet while eating with the demon. The demon could feel the tension in the air and decided ask what's wrong._**

**_"Is everything okay?"_**

**_Tsubaki took this chance to ask the demon what she had wondered for quite sometime._**

**_"I was just wondering what your name was?"_**

**_There was a long pause and Tsubaki started to get nervous._**

**_"Uh y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I-it was stupid of me to ask."_**

**_Tsubaki started to laugh nervously hoping to break the tense atmosphere._**

**_"Venus."_**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"My name. Its_ Venus."**

* * *

Tsubaki shot out of bed at the sound of loud thump outside. Her first thought was that it was her drunk mother but then she remember that her mother had stayed home due to a hangover. She went to the front door and metal baseball bat on the way there. she looked out the peep hole but it was too dark to see outside. She opened in one swift motion ready to whack anybody up side the head with her bat but it left her hands as soon as she saw how it was. A bloody Yusuke and small man was on the floor in a puddle of there blood. She grabbed both of there blood stained bodies and carefully dragged them to her room.

_"I guess I have no other choice. I just hope that he doesn't find out."_


End file.
